New Dublin
New Dublin is the second episode in the eighth season of Doctor Who, featuring the return of the Daleks, lead by the newly formed Cult of Skaro. It is set in 2452, and features Billy's descendant Patrick, a minor character. Synopsis "You have defeated us time and time again Doctor, but we can never be destroyed, we are the children of Skaro!" - Dalek Threl In his first adventure, the Doctor takes Billy to New Dublin, Earth, 2452 A.D. There they meet Billy’s great-great-great-great etc nephew Patrick, and the Doctor comes face to face with an old foe, lurking in the shadows. Can they foil the Dalek plan? And why are the troubled youth of New Dublin helping the Daleks? Plot The TARDIS materializes in a street, and the Doctor and Billy emerge. Commenting that their surroundings look exactly the same as his street, Billy asks the Doctor if they have moved at all. The Doctor explains that they are in the same location but a different time period, approximately 2452. The Doctor and Billy head towards the futuristic cityscape of New Dublin, the history of which the Doctor explains en route. He mentioned the old Dublin was destroyed in the World War III, and that the new city was built on the ruins. Billy is surprised by the lack of flying cars, to which the Doctor responds that they are more likely to see flying cars in New New York. They do encounter a robotic humanoid the Doctor describes as a "Street Servitor" at one of the street stalls, and the Doctor asks Billy if he has any relatives. He mentions his sister, Mary. The Doctor tells Billy to ask the Servitor to scan its records for any matches to Billy O'Hara. After it returns one hundred and fifty seven matches, the Doctor asks it to narrow down the search to direct descendants, and it returns a more accurate match, a Patrick O'Hara. The Doctor and Billy locate Patrick's address and while they are waiting for him, the Doctor very carefully explains the laws of time travel to Billy, and tells him not to mention anything about old Dublin. Patrick greets them, and Billy explains that he is his distant relative. Patrick invites them inside. He offers them coffee, much to the amusement of the Doctor, who thinks Billy's family have an obsession with coffee, and he and Billy get to know each other. The Doctor explores Billy's apartment, noting it is a run down and unremarkable home, only to be disturbed by a loud knock on the door. He intercepts Billy and Patrick as they answer the door to three young men, all wearing black and with a strange mark on their necks. One of them, Kaid, demands that Patrick come with them and prepare for his induction into the Brotherhood of Falkus, a gang of Dublin's youth. The Doctor asks them who they are, seemingly familiar with the name Falkus, but is warned by Kaid to stay out of the way. The Brotherhood leave with Patrick, much to the objection of Billy. The Doctor and Billy follow the Brotherhood to an underground sewer complex, which Billy is hesitant to enter. The Doctor assures him it is safe and they enter the sewers. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to track the Brotherhood and Patrick, where they come across squid-like creature. The Doctor identifies it as a Kaled mutant, wary of a Dalek presence in New Dublin. He quickly leaves with Billy, following the Brotherhood's trace. Meanwhile, Patrick is escorted to an underground base by Kaid and the other two Brotherhood members. He is put into a line of other young men, whereafter a strange robotic creature emerges from the shadows and demands to know why Kaid has brought these men. Kaid tells the creature that they are applicants for the Brotherhood, to which the creature replies that they must be tested first. The Doctor and Billy arrive at the underground base shortly after, and they observe through their hiding spot the line of young men being screened by a Dalek. The Doctor explains to Billy that the Daleks are his greatest enemy, and Billy understands the severity of the situation. The Doctor tries to understand why the Daleks are in New Dublin, just as one of the Brotherhood aims a gun on the both of them. They are escorted into the base by the Brotherhood, as the Dalek realises. It questions them immediately, and the Doctor tells the Dalek who he is. The Dalek orders the Brotherhood to kill the Doctor, but they are told to stand down by another Dalek, who emerges. The Doctor demands to know how many Daleks there are, to which the second Dalek tells the Doctor that the Cult of Skaro have returned to the Earth. The Doctor realises where he knows the name " Falkus", from an artificial moon orbiting Skaro. The second Dalek reveals its name as Threl, head of the Cult of Skaro. The Doctor questions the Kaled mutant he and Billy found outside the base, to which Threl says that the Cult only number three, as one, Dalek Kahl, was critically injured upon the Cult's arrival in New Dublin. Threl orders Kaid and the other Brotherhood members to begin the induction process of the recruits, including Patrick. The Doctor demands to know what the Cult's plan is, but Threl ignores him as the recruits line up and the Brotherhood inject them with a strange formula. Cast * The Twelfth Doctor - Tom Harper * Billy O'Hara - Adrian O'Donnell * Dalek voices - Nicholas Briggs * Patrick O'Hara - Frank Barrow * Kaid - Michael McKinney * Barton - Russell Kale Production Writing Showrunenr Steven Moffat again wrote this episode, after writing the season premiere, In The Beginning. Moffat was apprehensive on bringing back the Daleks; working tirelessly with the other show writers on a sufficient story. Mark Gatiss suggested keeping the story set in Dublin, but a future version. Moffat was unsure about bringing back the Cult of Skaro, since they were seemingly destroyed after Dalek Caan's death in Journey's End, but decided on a new Cult of Skaro, with Daleks hailing from the New Dalek Paradigm instead of the original Daleks. Continuity * The Cult of Skaro first appeared in the Tenth Doctor stories Army of Ghosts/'' Doomsday, followed by appearances in '' Daleks in Manhattan/'' Evolution of the Daleks, and '' The Stolen Earth/'' Journey's End. Reception The episode received mainly positive reviews from television critics. Tom Harper's performance, the return of the Daleks, and the writing received positive response, although some critics felt that the Cult of Skaro element was "rehashing already well-trodden ground". }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background:#0041b7}}" |'Season Eight of Doctor Who''' |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |''In The Beginning'' • New Dublin • No Tricks • Mars and Venus • The Frozen Earth • Count the Shadows • The Doctor and the Demon • Serpent's Tongue • Phoenixfire • The Omens • Into the Void • The Infinite Realm • |} Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks